Double Jeopardy (1986)
Plot Overview Fallon and Jeff interrupt their honeymoon in order to help Miles. He keeps pretending "I’m fine", but Fallon's thinks that he's just bluffing. Sable still hopes that she might win Jason back, now that their son is in trouble. She persuades Jason to attend the opening night of the new wing of her gallery. Frankie leaves for Mexico in order to divorce Roger, which makes Jason start hoping again, but she tells him she won't come back before he is a free man. Jeff is contacted by district attorney Moretti, who states that Jeff was in Greece when Captain Livadas was murdered. Sable tries to convince Miles that everything is going to be all right between her and Jason, but Miles remains realistic, he doesn't want to see her hurt. Jason, Garrett and Jeff are rather worried about Moretti and Miles’ trial. Finally Jason persuades Garrett to file a claim for disclosure of all proofs, while his lawyer wants to wait until the preliminary. Sean accuses Bliss of having used him in order to rebel against her father. Sean informs Zach that he is going to leave and join "Ocean World" in Florida; and that he wouldn't have anything to do with his dirty business and vendetta anymore. Zach throws him out, but his stepson Spiro Koralis seems to be very amuses about his trouble. Contrary to all her principles, Monica continues her affair with Neil. He promises to ask his wife for divorce as soon as possible. Sable investigates Moretti's past in order to have him disqualified. Jeff offers his help to Miles, too, but his brother responds rather aggressively to that. After a visit in prison, Monica thinks that Miles is hiding something from her, which worries Jason, too. Zach finally succeeds in persuading Sable to keep his Matisse. Nevertheless, she confirms that she goes back to Jason and asks him not to attend the opening night. Bliss wants to change her life. She confesses to Sable that it is true that she has just used Sean to hurt Jason. Sable encourages her by assuring that the family will hold on together. Besides, Sable tries to reconcile with Conny, but her sister-in-law doesn't believe her. Frankie gets divorced in Acapulco. She calls Conny to confirm it is over, unaware of the fact that their phone call is listened to by Sable. Despite Sable's objection, Zach turns up at the opening night in the gallery which reaches its climax when Jeff is arrested for murder by Moretti in public. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Rita Taggart ... Brenda * Ray Wise ... Spiro Koralis * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Donn Whyte ... Federal Marshal * Eb Lottimer ... George Samuels * Helen Funai ... Min Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On April 3, 1986 ABC aired the network telecast of the 1982 movie "Diner" instead. Production details * Shooting Dates: From February 28, 1986 to March 3, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Century City Shopping Center (Century City), Hyatt Regency Century Plaza, 2025 Avenue of the Stars (Century City). * Deleted scene: Moretti receives compromising documents about the Colbys. * Shortened scene: Before Miles speaks to Jason of Mahoney's death, the intervention of Garrett was cut out. Quotes * '''John Moretti: Maybe blood's still thicker than water. Especially Colby blood. * Sean McAllister: What's wrong, Miss Colby, you get tired of playing the rebel role? Gotta get back to your tiara and glass slippers? * Sean McAllister: Save the papa Powers act for your stepson. Zach Powers: Spiro is not my blood, you are. * Sable Colby: Does it really do so much for your ego, turning on a woman this hungry for love? Zach Powers: No more hungry than I. Oh, stop fighting, Sabella. I adore you. And I want to have you. * Zach Powers: [to Sable] You owe me this. And more. Much more... One day, I'll collect everything. And you will pay, gladly. * Jason Colby: You will weep to remember the day you started this with me, I promise you that. John Moretti: I'm gonna have a field day. I'm gonna nail both your sons for murder and then I'm gonna nail the kingpin, the great Jason Colby himself, for conspiracy.